Part of me
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Why Ed and Winry hide in a little country place? Het. Почему Эд и Уинри прячутся в глухой деревушке? Гет.


Плоть от плоти

Зима, сезон дождей. Глухая тьма уже ранними вечерами подступала к самым дверям, вместе с пробирающей до костей сыростью пыталась заползти в щели.

Человек сидел у камина, закутавшись в клетчатое одеяло, пытаясь сохранить хоть немного тепла для того кусочка тела, что от него ещё оставался. В руках – вечная книга. Всегда в поиске.

_«Я же обещал, что у нас будут дети. Значит, будут». _

Она подошла, села у ног, положила голову на его колени, прижимаясь щекой к колючей шерстяной ткани. В одной из переплетающихся ниток угадывалась сухая чешуйка репейника.

- Говорят, вода ещё поднялась. Сходил бы ты завтра на плотину, может быть, стоит помочь укрепить её.

- Как скажешь, милая, - он нежно погладил жену по светлым волосам левой, живой, рукой.

- Кстати, о ногах, то бишь о смазке…

- А как насчёт сделать их подлиннее?

- Я думала, ты уже перерос такие глу…

- Пффф…

Зимними вечерами чересчур много времени для разных мыслей. Дороги размыты, крестьяне в спячке и очнутся только ближе к весеннему севу, вспомнят, что ещё не доделали за долгую зиму и придётся обоим весь день пропадать в кузне – так местные называют мастерскую. Здесь уже привыкли к странной, неизвестно каким ветром занесённой в глухомань парочке. Суровая женщина в пирсинге и наколках сутками гремит железом, но и человека при случае может подлатать. А её мужичок-с-ноготок возится по хозяйству да почитывает какие-то странные книги. Или ещё начнёт выделывать во дворе разные фокусы, пройдётся на руках, одна из которых железная. Штаны задерутся, и видно, что ноги у него тоже железные, обе.

Если были бы дети, было бы меньше времени на разные глупые мысли. Но она детей иметь не может. Плохо это или хорошо, никак не разберёшь, потому что они вечные беглецы, вечные скитальцы. Новая попытка осесть, пустить корни. Но вот уже опять он предупреждает, что погоня в двух шагах, и приходится уходить, порой в холод и беспросветный мрак, с пустыми руками, снова и снова. Без детей легче.

Может быть, они шумели бы, мешали бы, рвали книги, не давали быть вместе с человеком, оставить которого хоть на секунду представляется немыслимым?

_«Просто посиди в мастерской. Собирай свои книжки. Помолчим вместе». _

На каминной полке старая фотография – трое смеющихся ребятишек. Его брат… За душу брата он отдал руку. И ногу – чтобы вернуть тело. Последнюю оставшуюся ногу. И красный камень. Вот из-за этих треклятых красных камней по их следу вечно идут враги, никак не желающие успокоиться. Даже она пострадала из-за тех же камней, которые теперь оберегают её жизнь. Новую жизнь, в которой можно медленней стареть, но дети… Милый, добрый, наивный, упрямо верящий во всемогущество своей алхимии…

_«Я дал слово». _

Так хочется порой стать с ним единым целым. Так хочется, чтобы его стало чуточку больше. Чтобы в комнату влетало маленькое золотое счастье, а глаза, губы, волосы – совсем как у него, вон на той фотографии. И ещё, и ещё. Весёлая кутерьма вместо тягостных раздумий. Ничего, вот выглянет солнце… Вот случится что-нибудь необыкновенное… Например, можно будет сесть на поезд и поехать к его брату. Ничего не опасаясь. Столько сделать для брата – и теперь не иметь возможности даже весточками обменяться. Она тоже скучает, не меньше мужа. Но выбор сделан.

_«Уинри, выбрось это из головы. Поверь моему врачебному опыту – Эд настоящий псих. Он помешанный на своей науке, агрессивный, эгоистичный и абсолютно неуправляемый. Это не лучшие качества для семейной жизни. Я не хочу, чтобы моей единственной внучке приходилось пудрить синяки, когда он вздумает проявить характер. – Тогда Ал? – Ну почему же Ал? – Просто они оба вчера сделали мне предложение. По секрету друг от друга. - Свет не сошёлся на них клином. Вся жизнь впереди. А если тебе непременно нужен кто-то, увешанный железками, присмотрись к своим клиентам. И знаешь что – по мне уж лучше Ал, чем Эд. – Тише бабушка, вдруг они услышат? – Ерунда. Твой ненаглядный Эд спит как бревно, а братец на него любуется. Удивительно, как это он __**тебе**__ предложение сделал». В коридоре что-то скрипнуло. Дом был старый, доски гуляли…_

А что потом? Кажется, она согласилась на предложение Эда. И они уехали.

На этом месте мысли вечно путаются. Кажется, Эд приходил делать предложение на своих двоих. А уезжал на костылях, и ногу пришлось делать значительно позже. Но с ней произошло несчастье – до отъезда или потом? Никак не складывается. Наверно из-за того случая память всё перевирает. Так, если Эд потерял ногу, возвращая тело брату, а потом Ал сделал предложение… Если несчастный случай произошёл ещё дома, и пришлось бежать… Но при этом из-за того, что в дороге на них напали, а Эд...

Она тряхнула головой и снова покосилась на фотографию. Та давно уже выцвела, и аметистовые глаза, в которые так любил заглядывать Эд, стали на ней небесно-голубого цвета. А вот у Эда, наоборот, на самом деле пара седых прядей.

_«Милая бабушка, ты была не права, как жаль, что тебе никогда не получить моё письмо. Да и жива ли ты? Он счастлив, он успокоился, сдувает с меня пылинки, а когда я говорю о своей безмерной любви к нему, с улыбкой обнимает и шепчет: иначе и быть не может, ведь ты моя и только моя, кровь от крови, плоть от плоти»._


End file.
